hobbits in love?
by godsriotgirl
Summary: is pippin, himself falling in love? starting out as a joke gone wrong can the girl of his dreams fall in love with him too?
1. Default Chapter

THE STORY BEGINS  
  
It was a beautiful day in the shire. Everyone was out gardening, being the're simple non adventurous selves. except one.  
Light came shining through the window, softly hitting a curled lump. Pippin was still fast asleep, but as the sun rose more in the sky, the warmth seemed to wake him. yawning and streching he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "ahhhh, another morning ....." he got out of the bed and put on some trousers and a shirt and walked over to the window. across from his yard he could see Sam tending to his garden. "good ol' Sam, I should wonder why he is up so early." there was a loud knock at the door. pippin turned quickly and walked to the door " who is coming over?, I dont think I was expecting anyone" the stood on his tiptoes and when he looked though the peephole all he could see was another big eye. "AH , wh.what!" he yelled falling on his bottom. " It's me!" yelled merry through the other side, "you've been sleeping dreadfully long,I thought you were coming over to meet my cousin?...WILL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR .. I feel like im talking to myself", pippin recovering his wits got up and let him in. " I'm sorry merry, I completely forgot, but if you will give me 30 mins i should be ready", Merry stood a moment in thought " no Pippin meet me at my house, she will be arriving in a little under an hour in a half, so hurry, i want to get the hole looking nice". Merry left, running out the house and yard. pippin closed the door and walked back to his room, he needed to get in the shower. he didnt expect to be going off to impress anyone, in fact he could see what the big deal was, but it was important to merry so why not?  
after Pippin was clean and tidy he grabbed his coat and a couple of fire-crackers, he figured if she was mean or stuck up he could scare a little shire welcoming into her. So off he went. Sam was still outside but had seemed to have finished his garden. he was standing back " Well Mr. Peregrin why dont you tell me?" sam knew pippin didnt like being called by his given name. "alright alright ill leave you alone. it just so happens , that I have a very important date , so I'll leave you and your petunias to chat" they both smiled and pippin started to walk faster. soon enough he came upon the brandybuck hole. he went ahead a knocked " Its me Pippin!" he yelled. and went inside.  
  
I hope you guys like it. *Jess* 


	2. chapter 2

chap 2  
  
Pippin walked inside and looked around. He heard Merry bustleling around in the back, then out he came striding with an armful of boxes, " pippin help, I want to get these up" so pippin walked over and they began to hang decorations and tidy up the place. then the doorbell rang. "Go into the kitchen and grab some of those yummy cakes I got from Sam" instructed Merry, and he went off to the door. pippin went into the kitchen and began looking. when he spotted the cakes a thought popped into his head. ' Well it would be funny, even if she is nice to see her bite into a fire cracker'. He laughed to himself and thrust one into one of the cakes. He decided he would light it at the right moment. He picked up the platter and headed towards the living room. As he walked in he saw Merry, talking camly to a very pretty young woman. His mouth almost dropped, 'wow , THATS Merry's cousin?' he walked over to them. "ally, this is my best friend Pippin I have told you about, Pip this is alexandria" Merry said introducing them. "Hello, Peregrin, I am very pleased to meet you" pippin cringed at the name "please call me pippin" he replied, bowing low.  
they began dining and Ally (Alexandria) and merry were talking about family affairs. Pippin however sat at the other end of the table and could not take his eyes off of her. 'She so pretty, I wonder if I could get to know her better'. Just then ally picked up a cake and bit into it, there was a crack and she yelped in pain. "Owww, oh my gosh. Im bleeding" and she ran off to the bathroom. Pippin then remember about the firecracker, it must have busted when she bit into it ,he felt really bad, he looked over at a worried Merry. "Pippin! what did you do?!" then he ran off to her. Pippin got up sulkingly and Headed out the door to his house.  
When he got home he began compiling a note saying how sorry he was. That at least it wasnt lit and wanted to make it up to her. He sealed the note and put it in his pocket and took off to tape it to Merrys door.  
  
*~*~*~* This is the 2nd chapter and I will be writing more, I really Hope you guys like it, Ive never written and lotr fanfic before *Jess* 


	3. chapter 3

There he was at Merrys door. He hurridly taped it up and took off, he knew Merry would be mad, because those two were very close. Soon pippin arrived at the little hill overlooking the shire. he loved this place, it was a quiet place where one could go to think on things. the grass seemed the greenest here, and the tall willows offered shade and comfortable places to rest. Pippin leaned against one of the nearest willow, and closed his eyes. ' why is she plaguing my thoughts?' He lay there while images of her smile seemed to dance in his head. Then, *Bam!*  
  
He was abruptly brought back to reality , from something being struck against him, he sat up rubbing his head, and saw an apple sitting a little to the left of him..and when he looked up, there was the person who had thrown it at him. "ale..ale..alexandria...i ... uhm... I just wanted to appologize" stammered pippin.. Her face seemed to soften a little, and she smiled, " well , were even now then, peregrin took." Pippin was kind of taken aback by this, " So your not mad?" , "well no, not anymore, you think your the only one who can play a prank or take a joke?, besides, your little firecracker didnt so much damage, only busted my lip" she walked over and sat down near him under the tree "wow this is so pretty, you can see the whole shire" she said. "yea this is my favorite place, uhmmm how did you know i was here? can i ask milady?", "well Mr. Took are you and my cousin not best friends?" she smiled again. Pippin seemed to relax after this, he liked seeing her smile, maybe she wasnt so bad after all. She was thinking the same thing. They then began to talk.  
  
"Alexandria, please call me pippin, i really cant stand that dreadful name peregrin, only my mother calls me that, well... and others when i get in trouble" she smiled again, "ok Pippin", she pushed him a little . 'That smile, could she be any more beautiful?' he thought to himself, She then got up and took off running, "PIPPIN FOLLOW ME!" she yelled and he took off after her, she disppeared out of his view but he kept running in that direction , then before he knew it he was hit by a large clump of mud " ok, now i owe you" he said looking at her, he took off running towards her, they kept doging each other , throwing mud, she hit him again, they were both laughing and then just as he was about to hit her with some she jumped on him and they both toppled into the soft ground. "alexandria, what are you doing", "please,call me ally", she whispered into his ear, then she looked into his eyes. He took his hands and cupping her face gently, pulled her softly towards him, and there lips brushed against one anothers, "Well Pippin, are we even now?" she said playfully.  
  
*~*~ *  
  
sorry you guys i gotta go clean, please review 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: pippin, merry and all the rest of the lotr character belong to jrr tolkien, ally and anyone else i decide to bring in belongs to me and my own imagination.  
  
chapter 4  
  
She and Pippin lay there, seemingly dazed, lost in each others eyes. She slid off from on top off him and lay down beside him propping her head on her hand, " I'm sorry if I came on quickly, Im usually not this forward" she said , he turned over on his side to face her, taking her hand into his he pulled it to his lips and gently placed a kiss into her palm and closed it, "I didnt mind ally, Im glad you did, and If i never get to kiss you again you can keep this as a gift from me", "she pulled her hand away and kissed her palm and placed her hand into his, " Im glad i came to find you today pippin, I've had a better day today, than ive had in a while, thank you" she then layed her head on his shoulder as he lay on his back, he placed his head above hers and closed his eyes, taking in the sweet smell of her hair, This has happened so fast, I never thought I would have anyone, but im so glad it happened, he thought. He brought up his hand toher lips and ran his fingers lightly over them, and then gently stroked her cheak with his thumb, and slowly drifted off into a peaceful dream  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Pippin, wake up, come on, its getting late" pippin grogily opened his eyes seeing ally above him, He stretched out his arms and yawned, "alright, lets go" he said, she helped pull him to his feet ,Then he took her hand, and they started walking, till they came to the hill, Pippin stopped walking and ally looked at him, " whats wrong?" she asked,"nothing, nothing at all, I was just wondering, If i could kiss you one last time.." he said shyly, turning pinkish. Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pippin looped his hands around her waist and leaned in, there lips met gently , her hands running through his think curly brown hair. she pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, " dont want to go home tonight, I wish i could spend the rest of the night in your arms" then she pecked him slowly on the lips once more and they walked hand in hand towards the shire.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I really hope you guys like it, i dont seem to have any readers yet, if you read please review. love u guys  
  
*Jess* 


	5. Chap 5, A sweet goodnight

chapter 5  
  
They soon arrived at Merrys house, It was a beautiful night, they turned and faced each other, the moonlight stimulating her delicate features, the stars seemed to dance above their heads, there they stood, hand in hand gazing into each others eyes, " Ally, thank you for tonight, I hope to see you tomorrow" , she smiled warmly, " you will Pippin, you will" and with that she pecked him on the cheek, and went to the door, with one last glance she stepped inside and was gone for the night. Pippin stood there a moment taking in all that had happened, he didnt want to leave, but he decided if he wanted to see her at a decent hour tomorrow he needed to get home, so he slowly turned around and began to stroll home, a smile never leaving his face.  
  
*~* From the window of Merrys house, there stood ally, she gazed out of the window watching Pippin walk home, she didnt want to take her eyes off him. She stood there until he was out of site. She then turned to her bed and let her self fall upon it, she closed her eyes and began to reenact the entire days events in her head, from the first meeting till saying good night in front of the house, was this possible? It seemed too good to be true. her thoughts then started to shift into dreams as she sliped into a pleasent slumber.  
  
*~*  
  
Pippin soon arrived back at his home, he went inside and hung up his jacket, kicked off his boots and headed for bed, he was exhausted yet he didnt want to sleep, all he wanted to do was think of ally, he lay back on his bed with his arms behind his head, Is this what Sam felt like with his girl? Pippin began to hum a soft tune, and fell asleep with visions of someone very special streaming through his head.  
  
*~*~* well short chapter tonight, because im rather tired but ill try and write more tomorrow, I have gotton one review so far, If u read this u know who you are and thank you. well anyone else who reads please review, thank u *Jess* 


	6. chapter 6

Sun light came streaming in through Allys window, gently hitting her face, she rolled onto her back and stretched and yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. she looked towards the window and smiled the realization of the night before running back through her head. "oh Pippin" she said giggling and fell back upon her pillow smiling at the ceiling . She picked up a pillow and hugged it. then rolled out of bed and walked over to a stand up mirror and began to examine herself, she turned sideways and back frontwards again, and pulled her hair to the top of her head with her hands. she pouted her lips "why hello pippin", she turned sideways "hi, Mr. took would you care to take a walk?" she growled. she started giggling again, " oh I cant wait to see him and agian" she said to herself and took some clothes out of the closet and headed towards the shower. *~* Pippin was awake early. He was dressed quickly and headed to the door. 'i want to surprise her'. He stopped in his garden on the way out and began to look though his flowers , he couldnt decide upon which he wanted to bring her. then He saw some lilys over by the little pond in his yard. he picked a few and brought them inside, he cut the bottoms off at a slant and wrapped a ribbon around them to tie them together. then he picked them up and the card on which he had written a song for her. he then headed out the door  
  
He arrived at merrys house in a fairly short period of time. He knocked on the door. Merry came cheerfully to the door of course, humming to himself, " well hullo Merry!, havent seen you up this early since sam was making a neighborhood breakfast!" Pipiin smiled, "I know , but Merry, would it be ok if i went up to see Ally?", Merry looked at him confused, but smiled " Do you like my cousin? , Why Peregrin took has taken an intrest in a girl, finally" ,he laughed heartily. "Go on up to see her, but be respectful mind you, thats still my cousin", Pippin looked at him smiling "I wouldnt treat her any other way"  
  
Pippin made his way up the stairs till he got to allys door. he took a big breath and went inside, and there was Ally, but she was standing in only a towl. She turned around and they both stood dumbstruck for a second. Pippin began studdering "I...I...I'm so sorry, I did..I didnt...mea..mean to disturb you, ill just g g go now" Pippin turned to leave. "wait! Pippin its ok, Im covered, she walked over to him her wet brown hair cascading to her shoulders and in her face. pippin held up the flowers, "I picked these for you.." he said turning pink, he began fidgeting and looking at the floor. "Pippin thank you so much, that is really sweet of you, she took the flowers and put them in a vase near them. then headed back towards pippin, she took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes, pippin looked back into hers, her light blue eyes seemed to send him into a trance, he leaned in and gently began to kiss her, her arms made there way around his neck and his arms looped around her waist pulling her close to him. She pulled him to the bed and pulled him upon her, then he pulled back and sat up on the bed, Ally Im sorry I cant, this is too soon and I want to respect u, Ally I cant explain my feelings for you, but i dont want to rush this and loose you" He looked down in his lap and began messing with his hands. She sat up and looked at him, and hugged him, he embrased her back "thank you Pippin, Im sorry, I dont know why I did that, I just, oh drat, I dont know" she pulled away from him and smiled, " Let me go get dressed and then we can spend the day together" she then headed towards the bathroom. 


	7. chapter 7, Song from the heart

Ally walked into the bathroom and slowly closed the door. She put her hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. "whats wrong with me?" she said rubbing her face. She then put on her clothes.  
  
she walked back into the room, where she saw pippin looking at some pictures on her night stand. she walked over to him putting her hands on his shoulders and resting her head on his arm, "thats my mom and me last year before she died" she said solemly she slid her hands from him and took the picture " I miss her alot, thats part of the reason I'm here actually, I might move in with my cousin Merry" Pippin stood there a minute studying her face, he then moved a strand of hair behind her ears "she was very beautiful, you look just like her" Ally smiled putting the picture down and looking at Pippin, a tear rolled down her face "thank you pippin, so much " she then wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there embracing each other, Pippin stroking her hair "I was only telling the truth Ally" she began to cry more , he stood there cradling her. She looked up at him bringing her hand to his face and he leaned down and kissed her again, there lips caressing each others slowly, they pulled apart but there forheads were still touching and they stood there smiling holding each other. "I have a surprise for you" He whispered, Ally smiled, as she noticed Pippin started to sing softly in her ear  
  
" searching for something, I couldnt find, a empty hole i thought was destined to be mine, until one day a dream rode through a beautiful flower that i discovered was you, it seems so fast, so quick to start, but how could I lie to myself and my heart,  
  
Oh ally your beautiful Oh ally your smart oh ally I think i love you and you have the key to my heart"  
  
Pippin then turned very red but was still smiling, Ally looked into his eyes again, her eyes were shining with surprise and delite and love, "Pippin , I think Im in love with you" she kissed him again, and they walked hand in hand past a dumbfounded Merry in the den and out the door to enjoy a beautiful day  
  
*~*~*  
  
I hope you guys like it  
  
*Jess* 


	8. chap 8, swimming lessons

They were just walking along, enjoying each others company, hand in hand talking of everything that came to their mind, from the flowers in the shire to her home. "So anyways when Merry and me heard them saying they were running away with that confounded thing, we decided we couldnt let the chance pass us up" said Pippin , "that is completely fasinating!, well Pippin I'm glad you came out alright , it would have been positively horrible if something would have happened to you......" Pippin blushed.  
  
they soon came to a lake, "Well here we are !" said pippin proudly, Ally took a moment looking out over the lake , it was very beautiful, there were stocks of cattails surrounding the lake and the water rippled under the sunlight. "Last one in is an Ent! haha, get it? dont be hasty?!" Pippin laughed and threw off his shirt and jumped in, He swam out and looked back at Ally, she was standing there with a confused look on her face then looked down, he swam back to her, "Whats wrong?" he cocked his head to one side, Ally took a deep breath and mumbled "icnntsweimmm" "what ?" said Merry , "I cant swim ok?!" Merry rocked back thoughtfully, "Well then i guess you'll have to learn huh?" "what are you talking about I have no swimming trunks or anything!" Merry grinned at her devilishly, he then jumped up , grabbed her hand and pulled her in **SPLASH!** "ahh Peregrin Took!!! how could you!" she glowered at him "thank goodness i can touch bottom!" He smiled "Well, im going to teach you to swim", she blushed a slight pink "why?" he smiled at her, "why not?" she than began to smile and pulled off her dress , revealing her under-garments and threw it up on the shore to dry, and waded back to him, "ok , whats first?" she said . He took her hands and led her out till it came right below her chest and midway up his abdomen. " Alright, your going to have to trust me, when you breathe just relax because the air in your lungs will help keep you afloat, i want to to sink till just your neck is poking out." she did what he said, " now lift your legs and start to kick kinda " he said. " alright , but only if you promise not to let go of me" she responded looking kind of worried. " Ally I promise not to, and I would never let anything bad happen to you anyways. " he held her arms and hands firmly but gently , and she began to do what he said , a look of concentration on her face as she bobbed up and down in the water "ahh! I'm doing it!!!" Pippin threw back his head and laughed " of course you did!" she stood up and embraced him laughing as well. he picked her up and spun her around. they then stopped and looked at each other, " Pippin, I love you" she smiled sweetly at him, he moved wet hair out of her face and brushed his lips against hers, "I love you too, come on lets go get something to eat so we can talk"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well, you guys sorry for taking so long to update love always Jess 


	9. chapter 9, run!

They had a wonderful time talking, and laughing, they ate at Sam's resteraunt. after they finished he walked her home and They both went to bed in a hypnotic love state.  
  
It was 3:12 am, and there were loud thuds and banging going on down stairs in Merrys house. Ally awoke with a start, what was going on? she heard the sounds and all of a sudden a heart wretching grip took hold of her. They hadn't found her had they? she hoped not, she hadn't told her cousin everything about why she came here, her mom died yes , but why, she didnt tell him, and he didn't pursue so she didnt see the harm at the time. If they were here she would have to leave, and quickly, she couldnt put her cousin in danger. she jumped up quickly pulling on tunic and stockings , seizing her bag she threw in a picture of her mother and other things of value. She got on her knees and pulled her sword from under the mattress along with sheath, attatching both to her. Pulling her hair into a pony tail she opened the door and tip-toed out and down the stairs. There they were, the filthy orcs, ravaging her cousins house, rage filled her eyes, unsheathing her sword she charged , sticking the closest one through the heart, she caught them by surprise. the first fell to its knees and hit the ground with a heavy thud, the other swung his blade , barely missing, she ducked and stabbed the orc through his calf muscle, the orc howled in pain and doubled over giving her the time she needed, she jumped to her feet and penetrated through its discusting back. The orc fell lifeless to the ground. She took off through the door, tearing through the quiet streets of the shire, she couldnt stay here, she couldnt endanger the ones she loved. But before she left she had to do something first.  
  
Before she knew it she was standing before Pippins house. She found his bedroom window and quietly slipped in. There he was, his face seemed to hypnotize her, she walked over to him and knelt down she kissed his lips lightly, a tear rolling down her face and landing on his cheek. His eyes fluttered and he looked up blearily just in time to see Ally's back turned towards him getting ready to crawl out his window. She was dressed differently and there seemed to be heavy tension in the air. "Ally? whats going on?". She turned towards him "Pippin, I have to leave, I'm so sorry, I love you, and you will be in my thoughts always" she was sobbing and quickly hopped through the window , running for dear life out of the shire. Pippin, hurried to the window and watching her "Ally wait! Please! dont leave me! come back!" Pippin dressed hurridly he wasnt going to let her run away like this, what if she got in trouble? He dressed and put things back into his old pack, he had not used in forever, since the journey in the days of the ring. After he had everything He went and took one of the ponys from his stable, He had to hurry, What was so wrong with Ally that she had to resort to this? He didnt know what was going on, but he knew he loved her and his love drove him to her, to protect her, no matter what he had to brave. 


	10. chap 10

sorry for taking so long you guys  
  
Ally lay there dazed and confused looking up at the sky. where am i? she wondered. she was surrounded by woods. she stood up and unsheathed her sword. She was alone...no orcs. thank goodness Merry was safe, but she still missed Pippin so much. a tear rolled down her cheek, she sat down and sighed. she was getting hungry also. well i cant sit here forever. she stood up and began walking. it was peaceful out here. she couldnt remember falling asleep. she must have fainted from running so hard. at least she was in a really secluded and safe area.  
  
**leaves crackled** startled she humped nimbly behind a tree. word ready in hand to make sorry the thing that dared to attack her... she could hear the footsteps nearing. she readied her stance. the bushes moved and just as it stepped through she attacked. it screamed in surprize, she stopped just in time, her sword inches from his throat... it was pippin! he let out a scream of surprize. she dropped her sword and began to hug him burying her head into his neck , sobbing. Pippin stood there , still stunned, mouth agape. but he soon snapped back to his senses and finally embraced her back "Ally, you scared me so bad....why did you run away...you could have been ki.." Ally hushed him, bringing her lips to meet his, her hands in his hair. He kissed her back hungrily. A mixture of tears, love and fear. his hands slid down her arms and linked his hands into hers. she pulled away and stared into his eyes. "why did you follow me?" she was getting frantic, " you dont know why i left and its better that way, you need to go back, thats the only way you will be safe!!" she looked at him, emotionally drained. "Ally , the only way i would stand by and let you go would be if i didnt love you." He kissed her on the cheek " I will follow you forever if thats what it takes to be with you" Ally smiled with tears in her eyes. she stood up straight all of a sudden alert. she listened intently, then shouted "Pippin, run!!" 


End file.
